Dear You
by Daisy-Chan
Summary: My one true,destined nemesis who snatched the love of my life is dead.I should be overjoyed,right?Wrong.Not when his soul refused to go to the afterworld and decided to live in my body;wrecking the heck out of my already-wrecked-up life.Mark POV.
1. Diary 1:The Unexpected News

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

**A/N: **Another HM fiction. I got the idea when I was sweeping the floor, listening to X Japan's Longing. XD

_Italic words _– Thoughts/thinking

Underline words – Journal/diary entry

* * *

**Dear You**

**Diary 1: **The Unexpected News

* * *

"I'm getting married."

I almost spit out the milk I'm drinking. Wiping some of the milk from my lips, I looked at the woman beside me. "You're getting what?" I asked her to make sure that I'm not just hearing things.

Chelsea laughed. "No need to be so surprised. We've been dating for almost a year now," she told the blonde. "I said I'm going to marry Vaughn."

My heart almost stopped beating when I heard her words. _Vaughn. My enemy. My nemesis. The one that I can never get along with in these islands. The one that I despised most because he took you away from me. The one that I'm jealous of because he managed to win your heart. _"You're kidding," I said-not asking-to her.

The brunette looked at me. "Why would you think that?" she asked, raising her left eyebrow.

_Uh-oh. _"Sorry," I replied her. "I don't mean to sound rude but…it's just…," I gulped before continue with my words. "It's too sudden. I mean, you did say that you've been dating him for almost a year now. Isn't it too soon for you to marry him?"

Chelsea blinked at my words. A few seconds later, I heard her chuckled. "Oh, Mark. You're saying that as if I'm not supposed to get marry if I haven't date my future husband for more than a year," she said, suppressing her chuckle. "I'm not a little girl, you know. I know what I'm doing."

I stared at her. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I do! This is about my future. Why wouldn't I think seriously about it?"

"Just checking," I grinned, trying my best to show that I'm just teasing-in fact I don't-her. "When did you decided on this?"

"Last week," she replied shortly, walking towards Chuun, one of her cows in the barn. "Vaughn talked to me about it when he was here on Monday," she added while brushing Chuun.

_So he was the one who made the first move. Damn him. _"I see. Who else know about this? I mean about you're getting married."

Chelsea patted Chuun's back and earned a soft 'Moo' from her. She placed the brush back into her backpack. "Mirabelle and Julia, though I think most people in the island knows it now because they might probably tell them."

"I see…," I replied in monotone, suddenly found interest on the floor of the barn. _So I'm probably the last person in these islands to know about this, eh? _"Well," I added, looking up at her and flashed a smile. "Congratulations, Chelsea," I said, trying to put the happy tone in my words when I obviously not feeling that way right now. "I'm sure you will be happy."

Chelsea smiled at me. _Goddess, I love her smile. _"Thank you, Mark. I'm sure I will. I know that Vaughn will treat me good."

_He will or else I'm going to punch him on that handsome face of him until he passed out. _"Of course," I said. "Ah, I think I have enough rest. I'll go back to work now. I'll put the eggplants in the shipping bin outside," I continued and tossed the now-empty-bottle-of-milk to the trash bin nearby and started walking towards the door.

Chelsea nodded. "Okay. I'll take care of the milks here. I'll see you outside after I'm done."

"Sure," I replied shortly and exited the barn, closing the door behind me. _Damn it. Damn it. Damn it! _I was stomping my way towards the plowed field where Chelsea grows eggplants for the autumn. _Why did things happen this way? _I kneeled down in front of the plants and started to pick the ripe eggplants. _Why wouldn't Chelsea wait a little longer before making such decision? _ I put the eggplants in the basket near me, slowly moving around to pick up more of the vegetable.

"Damn it," I cursed again. I stared at the eggplant in my hand. "Is this how it's going to end? I always thought I can win her from Grumpy Man," I sighed and continued what I'm doing; picking the eggplants and tossed it into the basket near me.

After a while, I finished picking all the ripe eggplants. I stood up, carried the big basket full of the harvested vegetables and walked towards the shipping bin. I tossed the vegetables in it and wonder how a small shipping bin can actually fits all the vegetables me and Chelsea puts in. I placed the empty basket beside the shipping bin and wiped the sweats from my forehead.

"It sure is hot today," I said to myself. I turned myself to my left and stared at my boss's house. "I never imagine that soon Grumpy Man will be living here." _And I never thought that it only took Chelsea 3 seasons to expand her house this large. Maybe Vaughn helped her expanded it. _I shook my head. "Nah. Chelsea's not that kind of woman. She's the type that will work to earn something that she wanted…even though Grumpy Man IS going to be her husband soon." _One of the many reasons that I fall in love with her, despite that she's actually my boss._

"Done?" Chelsea's sudden voice behind me startled me.

'Yeah," I managed to reply her in a calm tone and turned around to face her. "I've picked all the ripe ones and put all of it in the shipping bin," I added and pointed the shipping bin behind me with my right thumb.

"Great!" the brunette said in her usual cheery tone. "Thank you for your hard work today, Mark. I couldn't do all the work without your help," she said, clasping her hands. "I know! Let's go to the Diner. My treat," she continued and winked at me.

I laughed a little. "Must we go through this every day?" I teased her. "It's my job, remember? You hired me to help you. You don't have to offer to treat me every time we finished our work in the farm."

I saw her pouted. _Cute. _"I just wanted to thank you," she said quietly. "Ah, why don't you come over for dinner? I'll cook something for you," she grinned.

"Uh…you don't have to, Chelsea," I told her. _It's not like her cooking is bad. She just need…a little practice in cooking. I wonder if Pierre is willing to teach her. _"The milk is good enough for me. Plus, there are leftovers in my refrigerator and I don't want to waste it." _I don't want to stay here any longer._

"Really?"

"Yup," I nodded. _Hey, half of it is true. I did have some leftovers from today's breakfast in the refrigerator in my home. _"It'll be wasted if I don't eat it tonight," I added.

"Well, if you say so," she said in defeat. "But let me cook something for you someday, okay? I'll use fresh vegetables from the farm as ingredients. You will love it!"

_I love anything that you make me, Chelsea. _"Sure. It's a promise," I smiled at her. "It's getting late. I better go back home now. I'll see you tomorrow, Chelsea."

The woman nodded. "Okay. Be careful on your way home, Mark. See you tomorrow!" she said and waved at me who started to walked away from her property.

I waved at her back and turned to face the road I'm walking on. I sighed for the umpteenth times. _Sorry, Chelsea. I might not be able to keep that promise because Grumpy Man hates me and will hate me more if he knows that his soon-to-be-wife cook a meal to his nemesis. _I lifted my head from facing the ground and looked up at the sky above me. _It's getting darker and it seems that it's going to rain soon. I better walk faster. _I change my pace and is ready to switch into running when the door of Mirabelle's shop-also serve as her family's house-swung open, revealing a young woman with her curly light-brown hair tied in a ponytail. I slowed down when she spotted me and waved at me.

"Good evening, Julia," I said to the young woman-Mirabelle's only daughter-as she walked closer to me.

"Good evening to you too, Mark," she replied me with a smile. "Already done with work?"

I nodded.

"No wonder the farm's produce getting more and more every day," she said. "It's pretty late and you just finished working. Both you and Chelsea sure are working hard on the farm."

I shrugged. "I'm just glad that I can do something for the islands," I said. _And for Chelsea too. _"Hey, it's a good thing that Illusen Farm is striving each day," I grinned.

"Of course," Julia chuckled.

I stared at her. Julia is Mirabelle's only daughter and the one who's been helping her mother minding the store. She has a long, curly blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail and just like her mother; she's a good-hearted person. I met her the second day I moved to these islands. She's been very kind to me to volunteer taking me on a tour on the islands. She's also 1 year younger than me and although we don't really see each other much-seeing that Grumpy Man is always in her house-we are practically good friends.

"So," her voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Have you heard it from Chelsea?" she asked.

"Heard what?" I asked back, feeling confused of what she's asking me.

"Oh? She hasn't told you about it?" she tilted her head to the left.

Then I remembered. "Ah, she…she did," I replied her. "You're talking about her marriage with Vaughn, right?" I added without using name calling. _I can't call him that in front of everyone else especially his cousin, right? _"She told me today."

I saw her nodded. "I see. She should've told you earlier though. I bet the news surprised you," she said, looking straightly into my eyes.

"No shit," I shrugged. "Opps. Sorry," I blushed at my cussing. "I'm surprised at her and their decision to get married. They've been together only for 2 seasons…"

"You're right," Julia ignored my cussing and turned to look back at the door of her house. "I can't believe it either but when I see how serious Vaughn is, I doubt they're just playing around. I mean, I never seen Vaughn acting that way. Not until Chelsea moved here and take over the abandoned farm," she said and chuckling a little. "And I still can't believe that Chelsea managed to crack a smile to his face. Me and mom have tried several methods to make him smile but we never did succeed. I wonder how Chelsea did it?"

I smiled-and make sure that I'm not flashing a sad smile-at her. "Yeah. Chelsea is really something." _She's an angel, a goddess that shines even brightly than Harvest Goddess herself. Well, she didn't technically shine or sparkles-like those vampires in the novel that mom read-but she gives out the approachable aura and one can feel relaxed when talking to her or simply by just looking at her. Hm, probably not everyone feels the same but I sure do. _"What do you expect from a young woman who takes on the challenge of reviving an old, messed-up abandon farm anyway?" I grinned at the blonde-haired woman in front of me.

"You're right," she turned and grinned back at me. "If Chelsea can take on such challenge, it'll be easy for her to do the impossible thing-making Vaughn smile-too," she added and glanced at her watch. "Oh, dear. I'm late for my meeting with Aunt Felicia. I'm sorry, Mark but I have to go," she smiled an apologetic smile.

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm cool. Sorry to stood you up, Julia. Be careful not to tripped on your way there," I joked.

"Even though I'm dating Elliot it doesn't mean I'm adapting his clumsiness, you know," she chuckled again and started to walk away from me. "Oh, and Mark," she added, turning once again to me. "I'm sorry about not telling you about the news of their marriage earlier. I thought Chelsea has informed you but it seems she forgot about it-again-because of her work. Don't blame her on that."

"I would never," I smiled at her. "I know how busy she is-I worked at the farm too remember-and didn't intended it. _Grumpy Man is another story though._

"Right," Julia said and nodded her head. With that, she walked away, leaving me standing alone in front of her family's shop.

I watched her for some seconds before I turned around and resume my walk to my home. My head was filled with different emotions and I didn't notice when I reached the front door of my home. I stared at the door and sighed, pulling my keys out of my pocket and unlocked it. I turned on the switch to light the dark room of my house. I walked towards the sofa at the center of the room and plopped myself onto it, throwing my backpack nearby. I stared at the ceilings and my mind replayed the scene between me and Chelsea and me and Julia today. I let out a sigh. I turned to face a picture frame on the coffee table in front of me.

"Guess I lost my chance in getting her, Mother," I said to the blonde woman in the picture who was holding a baby, smiling as a man-his head in the picture is ripped by me-holding her at her waist. "I can't believe I lost to Grumpy Man though."

I stretched my hand and reach for the picture, taking it close to me. I smiled as I caressed the frame of the smiling woman, my mother. I switched my gaze to look at the ripped-out-head-photo of the man beside her and my eyebrows narrowed as I glared in disgust at the incomplete picture.

"Don't worry, Mother. I'm not going to become like him," I said to the woman. _And I will never be._

After a while, a put the picture down to its original place, stood up and walked towards my bed. I took the blue book lying on the side-table next to my bed and sit down on the bed next to me. I opened the book.

Fall XX, Year X

It's been 3 seasons since I came to Sunshine Islands. I have to admit that I'm kind of nervous when coming here but I'm glad that the residents here are friendly and kind-minus Grumpy Man-to me. Martin even gave me his house when he made decision to travel to look for more places to fish. Heh, guess he will never be bored in fishing. Anyway, today Chelsea, aka my boss told me that she's going to get married to Grumpy Man. I was like WTF but I have to maintain my coolness in front of Chelsea. There is no way I'm going to show that I'm totally surprised at her decision. I mean, half of it is my fault for not telling her that I love her. But even if I do, I don't think she will feel the same as me. We're close, of course, but I think she only sees me as her best friend and employee. -sigh- Is there really nothing I can do about this? Maybe if I go and confess to her, things will change...

Oh, and speaking of which, I bet Grumpy Man's going to visit Chelsea at the farm tomorrow because it's Monday and he will be in the islands. Well, that sucks. He's the last person that I wanted to see now.

I re-read what I wrote in my journal and sighed. _Man, I'm so messed up._ I put the book back to its place and walked towards the bathroom. _If I do tell her earlier that I love her, will this ever happen?_

* * *

**A/N: **Finish chapter 1. C=


	2. Diary 2:Hate And Love At First Sight

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

**A/N: **Finally an update after missing for a year and a couple of months. OTL I apologize. I'm back to now and after reading a lot of fics, especially Harvest Moon, I'm back to continue the fics that I've left hanging…uh, some of it though. OTL English's not my first language. Excuse me for the bad grammar and stuff… n.n;

_Italic words _– Thoughts/thinking

Underline words – Journal/diary entry

* * *

**Dear You**

**Diary 2: **Hate And Love At First Sight

* * *

"Damn it," I cursed as I glanced at my alarm clock. "I'm buying a new alarm clock after this," I tossed the clock onto my bed and hurried to the bathroom, taking a quick shower, brushing my teeth and then put on my blue jumper-I have plenty of the same clothes in my wardrobe, trust me-and reached for my backpack. "Hopefully Chelsea wouldn't be mad at me for turning up late," I muttered as I locked the door of my house.

I ran as fast as I can towards Illusen Farm. _Damn my broken alarm clock. Now I'm an hour late of my time to work and being sleepy because my lack of sleep-I think too much about Chelsea and her wedding to Grumpy Man-last night is not helping too. _It took me only a couple of minutes reaching the farm and I was panting hard when I reached my boss's property. I was breathing hard and my eyes scanned the farm, searching for the sight of my boss's signature of red bandanna that she always wears; be it during her working hours or outside of it. _I wonder if she's going to wear it during her wedding day as well? Nah. Probably not. _Seeing no sign of it after scanning the green field for a while, I concluded that she must be inside of either the barn or the chicken coop. I took a deep breath and feeling better than before, I make my way towards the barn, hoping that she will be in there. I was about to reach for the door knob when the door suddenly swung open.

"You don't have to worry about that," a voice was heard. _Oh, shit. It's Grumpy Man. _"I'll be helping you out after we get married," the voice continued. _I swear Grumpy Man is blushing when he said that._

Vaughn appeared from behind the door, his face is somehow red. _Bingo. _He faced me and his blushing face immediately changes into shocked one, then it changed to annoyed after a couple of seconds.

_Oh, jeez. It's Grumpy Man's trademark that he reserved only for me. The I'm-pissed-at-you face. Yay. _"Hey," I said in monotone.

"You're late," he replied back in monotone. "You do know you start working at 6.30am, right?"

_Screw you. _"I know. My alarm clock broke and that's why I'm late," I answered him, resisting the urge to add 'jerk' at the end of my sentences.

"Hmph," he grunted. "I hope it's not just an excuse you made up to escape your punishment for being late."

"You-," I would've continue my words if Chelsea didn't suddenly appear behind Grumpy Man's back.

"Oh, good morning, Mark," she greeted me with her usual cheery smile.

"Good morning, Chelsea," I greeted and smiling at her back. "I'm sorry I'm late. My alarm clock broke," I explained to her. I can hear Grumpy man snorted.

Chelsea nodded, missing the sound of the silver-haired man's grunt. "Don't worry about that. It happens to me sometimes," she said and grinned.

I grinned back but immediately stop myself when I heard Grumpy Man's-fake-cough. I turned to him and I swear I saw him glaring at me for a second.

"Well then, Chelsea," I heard Grumpy Man said and saw him-purposely-wrapping Chelsea's waist with his right arm. "I'll see you later at the diner. Don't be late, honey," he added and kissed her left cheek.

_Rubbing the fact that you win the game into my face, eh? Damn you. _I turned my face away, not wanting to watch more the scene in front of me. Even though I don't have any kind of supernatural ability, I can feel Grumpy Man smiling-and blushing-in victory when Chelsea blushed again.

"Okay, Vaughn," Chelsea replied the silver-haired man. "I'll be there later after I'm done with my work.

Grumpy Man released his fiancée and walked away. I-once again-resisted the urge to call him 'jerk' and turned to Chelsea. "Looks like I'm going to eat lunch alone today," I said, pretending to be sad.

Chelsea chuckled. "You're welcome to join us, Mark," she said. "I'm sure Vaughn will be happy to have you with us as well."

_Yeah right. Of course he will. _"I'm just kidding, Chelsea," I flashed out a grin. "I don't want to bother you and your fiancé," I said, chuckling a little when I see her blushed at my words. "So," I continued, "Let's get this work done so you will not be late for your date."

…

"I wish that I'm a bird," I mused alone. _I bet my life wouldn't suck like this if I were one. _"I bet Grumpy Man is having fun on his date with Chelsea."

I stared at the sky above me and my eyes follow the movement of the clouds. I closed my eyes and my thoughts wandered to when I met Chelsea for the first time.

**- Flashback –**

_So this is the place where the famous rancher lives, eh? _I scanned my surrounding. _Not bad at all. I wonder where the farm is? _I walked deeper into the island. _Diner. A house with white paint and purple roof. Whoa! Is that a fork? _My eyes spotted a man coming out from a house next to the white-painted house. _I should ask him._

"Excuse me!" I called out, walking faster towards the man. "I'm sorry for disturbing. Would you happen to know where the farm is?"

The pink-haired man looked up. "Huh? Ah. Are you a tourist?" he asked, adjusting his glasses.

I shook my head. "Oh, no. I'm the new villager of these islands...Well, sort of anyway," I grinned. "I'm here because I heard that the rancher of the islands is looking to hire a person to help out it the farm."

"Ah, I see. You're here because of the advertisement then?" he flashed out a smile. "If you don't mind, I can escort you to the farm."

"Really? I'd very much love that but I don't want to trouble you."

The pink haired man laughed a little. "Of course not. I'll be happy to show you the farm myself, uh..."

"Mark," I said and extended my hand to him. "I'm Mark Wellington."

The other man nodded. "Elliot Kouji," he said and reached out for my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mark," he added and shake hands with me. "Excuse me for a while. I'll go tell my grandpa about you and that I'm going to escort you to the farm."

"Yep, sure. I'll be waiting here," I nodded at him. "Take your time."

Elliot turned around and entered the house through the door he just came out. I continued to look around me. I spotted a sign not far from my standing spot. _Verdure Island, eh?_ _Not a bad name. _I continued looking around the area and smiled at how peaceful the surrounding is. _I wouldn't mind living in a place like this for the rest of my life._ I was so absorbed in my thoughts and didn't realize that someone was walking from the bridge near the island's signboard.

"Move. You're blocking my way," a voice brought me back to the present time.

"O-oh," I stuttered, backing away to make way to whomever it is that said that. "So-sorry about that. I didn't mean to block your path."

I turned around and saw a man in black shirt, brown vest and black cowboy hat. _Oh, a handsome man. And nice outfit, dude. _He was carrying a couple of green big sachet. _That looks heavy._

"Hmmh," the other man grunted and started to walk again.

"Oh, hey. That looks heavy. You want a hand?" I asked, trying to be friendly to him. _Well, if I'm going to live here, I'm going to have to know the other villagers as well, right? And having them as my friends is not such a bad idea. You're so smart, Mark. I know, I know. Hehe._

The man paused and turned to face me. His amethyst eyes pierced through my emeralds. "Mind your own business, whoever you are," he snapped. "I don't need anyone's help so fuck off," he added and walked away, leaving me stunned on my spot.

I stared at the man's swaying silver hair as he entered a building next to-from the sign I've read-the shop. _W-what! What the heck was that? What's his problem? _ My eyebrows narrowed. I've decided that I do not like that other person. _Grumpy Man is grumpy. That's why people always say not to judge a book by its cover. Who could've thought that a good-looking guy can be such an ass? Blah. _I continued cursing the other man silently until I heard the door clicked shut. I spun around and saw the pink-haired man.

"Sorry for the wait, Mark," Elliot said and walk towards me, smiling. "Grandpa will come to see you later on today, if you don't mind."

I shrugged away the thoughts of the silver-haired man I've met before. "Of course not! I'll be happy to meet other people in this island," I replied, smiling in the process. _Please don't notice my foul-thank Grumpy Man for it-mood._

"Haha. I'm glad," the pink-haired man nodded, oblivious to my changed mood and gestured me to follow him. "Grandpa's previously a very successful farmer so you might've learned something useful from him if you wanted to work in a ranch.

I tagged along the other man. "He was? Neat! I'll be sure to ask him tons of things later on," I gleefully replied.

"You do that. But I'll remind you that Grandpa is...uh, strict," Elliot added, sweating a little.

"Oh, I'll bet," I said. _He couldn't be stricter than that bastard anyway. _"I'm pretty much used dealing with strict-type people so I'll be fine."

Elliot just smiled an apologetic smile. _He must've been pretty scared of his Grandpa._ We crossed the bridge north of Verdure Island and arrived at another; Rancher Island written on the nearest signboard.

"Here we are; Illusen Farm," Elliot announced. "Chelsea runs this farm."

I stared in awe at the scene in front of me. _W-whoa..._

"Wow. This place is huge!" I made my first comment of said farm. "Does the rancher, Chelsea run this place alone?"

Elliot nodded. "Yes. My sister and I do come once in a while to help, but since we're also busy with our jobs, she's been tending the farm all by herself."

_She?_ "She?" I raised an eyebrow.

Elliot turned to me. "Haha. I bet you think that Chelsea's a guy."

My cheeks redden from embarrassment. "Uh, sorry. It's just...taking care of a farm is a tough job and one this big...all alone...I'm not being sexist though," I shrugged. "Wow. She must be a strong woman." _I just hope that she won't wrestle me down to the ground if I make any mistake in my job...I'm not a weakling, but I'm sure not going to win against a buff, muscular woman...Hell, I can't even think of hitting a woman no matter how buffy she is! Ahh! Should I run away?_

I heard Elliot laughed. "That's one of a...comment, Mark," he said, trying to stop himself from laughing more. "But yeah, she's quite the woman, if I do say myself. You won't believe the state of the farm when we first came here. It's a complete...mess. But now the weeds were replaced by grasses for the livestock and the field's full with growing crops. It's quite a sight, really."

"Beautiful," I added, smiling as I scanned around the farm. _It reminds me of home._"Though I have no chance in seeing the original state of the farm, I must say I'm impressed by all these," I turned to the cows near the fields of green grasses.

Elliot nodded. "I agree," he said and turned to the same direction as me. "I think Chelsea's in the barn since the cows are outside. Let's go meet her now, shall we?"

"Sure," I answered and followed him from behind. _Uh, I'm getting nervous..._

We arrived in front of the barn after walking passed by the patches of now-mature corn. I scorned at the sight of the yellow crops. Not that I hated corns, but corns reminded me of a certain bastard back at home. _Shit. I don't want to think about him. Not now, not tomorrow, not anytime. Never. _Elliot was about to reached for the handle when the door swung open and a figure emerged from behind it.

_...Mother?_ _ No, that's... _I could've sworn that I saw Mother for a split second when the figure fully being revealed and shut the door behind her.

"Oh, hey there, Elliot," came the cheerful voice of said figure. "What brings you here?" she asked, wiping her hands on a yellow handkerchief.

"I'm here because someone's interested in your farm's advertisement," the pink-haired man replied, moving a little to make a way for me. "Chelsea, this is Mark. He wanted to take on the job," Elliot turned to me. "Mark, this is Chelsea, the rancher and owner of Illusen Farm."

I took a step forward. _Okay. She's definitely not buffy and all. Then I guess I don't have to run...Hehe... _"Mark Wellington, Miss Chelsea," I said and extended a hand. "I'm really interested in farming and will be very glad if I'm offered the job." _She's actually...a pretty girl..._

The brunette rancher stared at me for a couple of seconds, scanning me from head to toe. _Uh-oh. Did I messed up somewhere? Don't tell me that she can read minds! Eeks! _"Nice meeting you, Mark," she finally replied and took my hand, shaking it. _Her hands are somewhat small compared to mine..._ "Oh, and please, no need to be all formal with me. Just call me Chelsea," she laughed a little. Once again, the image of Mother crossed my mind_. I wonder why? _"Mhhm. Nice grip, Mark," she continued and looked down at our joint hands. She looked up back at me after a while. "Well, I hope we can work in harmony together," she smiled and released my hand.

"E-eh?" I was surprised at her words. "Do-does that mean I'm hired?"

Chelsea laughed again. "Of course! I can see your passion in farming from your eyes and the strong grip of yours told me that you've got experience in farming. Am I wrong?"

"N-no. I did, actually, work at a farm before...not for long though," I answered her. _I bet fortune-telling is her favorite free time to do. _"I hope you wouldn't mind my lack of experience in this field though..."

"Hahaha. How did one gain any if he doesn't get any chance to practice it?" she winked at me. "Anyway, I'll be counting on you now. Can you start working tomorrow at 6.30am?"

My face brightened. "O-of course! Yes!" I replied enthusiastically. "I'll do my best helping you out, Chelsea!" _Mother, I think I'm already falling for this girl. She's..._

**- End of flashback –**

"...The type of girl that I wouldn't mind spending my life and the rest of it with," I muttered quietly. "Sadly, I won't be spending any with her now that she's going to spend hers with another man."

I sighed and continued my gaze at the sky. I really do love Chelsea. The brunette passion in farming and her cheerful attitude are some of the points that attracted me to her. She's just like a certain woman that I've known; gentle, kind-hearted and her love in farming will not lose to any farmer. Said woman will never give-up even in her hardest time. _I really miss her. Her cooking, her voice, the relaxing smell of lavender when she hugs me, her smile...Gosh, I miss everything about her. If only...If only that fucking bastard..._

"Whoa-shit, shit," I cursed when the image of said bastard appeared in my mind and quickly switched to sitting pose. "Stop thinking about him!" I slapped my cheeks with both hands. "Don't you ever, ever think about him again, Mark," I muttered to myself. I switch my stare to the sea. _Blue. The color of that bastard's eyes and..._ "Gah! Stop it, Me!" I slapped my cheeks-harder-again. "That ruined the mood. Damn that bastard," I grunted and rose, wiping away the sand on my jumper. "Well, back to-" I was about to turned and leave when I heard someone's voice.

"Ah-uwahh!" the sound of something fell onto the ground followed the scream. I turned to the direction of the voice.

It was her. _As expected._ "What was she doing?" I raised an eyebrow, sighed and changed my course; walking towards the woman who fell down onto the ground of sand face-first.

* * *

**A/N: **I really enjoy writing in Mark's POV. XD Next challenge is to write said woman's dialogues. 8D


	3. Diary 3:Tea For Two Or Three?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

**A/N: **Here's another chapter. I changed the summary as well... English is not my first language. Excuse me for the bad grammar and stuff… n.n;

_Italic words _– Thoughts/thinking

Underline words – Journal/diary entry

* * *

**Dear You**

**Diary 3: **Tea For Two...Or Three?

* * *

The black-haired figure wiped the sand from her face with her left hand while the other fumbled around the sand, searching for her glasses. I approached her slowly, pausing right in front of her sitting figure and looked down to the glasses near my feet. I sighed quietly. _I guess her eyesight is really bad when she can't see the glasses right in front of her._

I bent down, picking the glasses up. "Here," I said, handing the still-fumbling-girl her glasses. _She didn't even realize that I'm here. Hah._

"O-Oh…," the girl reached out for her glasses, wiping it with her sleeve and immediately putting it on, looking up at me in the process. "T-thank you very m-much…Mark?" she gave me a startled look. "I-I'm sorry…that I trouble you," she added, face facing the ground and she slowly adjusted her glasses.

I raised an eyebrow. _Shy as usual._ I rose. "Did you break your glasses?" I asked her.

She shook her head without saying anything, face still facing the ground.

"What are you-I mean, what happened?" I asked again. _Knowing her, it's useless to know what she's up to. It's probably something she does just to ease her curiosity of something. And I bet she tripped on her own feet while doing whatever thing she's doing._

"U-um…I was just…trying to pick this herb," she answered and showed me a colorful-but-covered-in-sand herb. "I tried to pick it up but I…I tripped on my feet and fall down."

_See?_ I tried not to laugh. _Well, this is not new, of course. But seeing how someone can trip over her own feet several times like, every single day in a week-which is not actually normal for me-amused me._

"You should be more careful, Sabrina," I told the sitting girl. "It's not bad to want to know more about something, but as people always say, 'curiosity kills the cat'. You can hurt yourself if you don't watch out your steps and whatnot."

"Ye-yes," she nodded. "I-I'm sorry…I'll be careful next time…"

I chuckled. "It's okay. Are you hurt anywhere?"

She looked up at me. "Ah, n-no…I'm okay," she replied and rose, but immediately fell back down. "O-uch…," she winced in pain, her hand trailed down to her right ankle.

I looked down at her. "What's wrong?" my eyes followed her right hand. "Did you hurt your ankle?"

"…I think…so," she answered while rubbing her right ankle gently. "I'll be fine later…I'll just, um, rest here for a bit," she added and smiling up nervously at me.

I stared at her for a while before smiling back. "Don't touch it," I said and crouched down, my back's facing her. "Come. I'll take you home, Sabrina," I offered.

Sabrina's eyes widen in shock. Her face flushed with embarrassment. "I-i-it's okay, Mark! I'll be fine…after resting here for a while…," she said, clearly was surprised from me offering her a piggyback-ride home.

I chuckled again. "What kind of gentleman is he if he leaves an injured maiden alone? Come on. We have to get it treated immediately or it'll get worse." _Man. I'm sure Will's extremely-polite-manner is rubbing on me or else I wouldn't say something cheesy like that._

"B-b-but I'm…"

"Hm?"

The black-haired girl fidgeted nervously. "I-I'm…heavy…."

I broke into laughter. "Pfft…Hahaha! What? That was it?" I wiped a tear on my eye. "No worries. I'm sure I'll be able to lift you up. I'm a rancher...uh, kind of…anyway. Come on," I gestured her to get up. _You don't look that heavy anyway._

"I…I…," Sabrina was reluctant, but soon gave up and started to climb onto my back. "I've warned you…I'm…heavy…," she stuttered out.

I scooped her up and rose. "Yeah, you are heavy," I stated using a fake serious tone. I heard a gasp and saw her gaped. "Kidding! I'm just kidding!" I grinned. "Don't worry. You're not heavy," I added. "I got this…," I adjusted my grip on her legs. "…under control. There. Are you comfortable?"

The girl nodded, her face is clearly showing her blushing cheeks. _My, she blushed a lot. I can't say I'm surprised though. _"Ye…Yes…"

I nodded. "Okay then. Here we go," I started to walk. "Oh, and you might fall down if you don't hold onto me properly. Feel free to cling onto my neck," I told her. She nodded and-nervously-wrapped her arms around my neck. "Uh, not too tight, Sabrina. You're choking me…"

"Ah! I-I-I-I'm so sorry!" Sabrina immediately apologized, releasing her arms from my neck. "I-I-I didn't-"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" I laughed again. "You don't have to be that panic!" I continued to laugh throughout our walk to her large mansion. _Sabrina can be pretty funny sometimes…_

_**- Regis Mansion –**_

"Here we are," I announced as I shut behind me. "Mr. Regis, are you home?" I called out for the vampire-wannabe president from the door of his office-like-room.

Silent. There's no reply or answer coming from the president.

"Odd," I cocked my head to left. "Seems like he's not here…"

"Um…Father is probably out in Volcano Island," I heard a reply from the black-haired girl. "He usually is there at times like these…"

"I see," I nodded. I scanned my surrounding. "Well, it's probably better if I drop you off in your room seeing that he's not here."

Sabrina raised her head. "E-eeh? You…you can just drop in there on the…sofa…," she said, pointing to one of the grand-looking sofa in the middle of the room.

I shrugged. "You would've want to lie down and get something to eat or drink later and climbing on those stairs when your ankle is hurt could've make it worse," I replied and headed to the stairs. "I don't mind climbing these few stairs for a maiden anyway," I grinned at my choice of words. _There we go with the cheesy line again. Sure, it's not that cheesy but Will's way of speaking and the words he used in his speeches were all cheesy to me. _

I started to climb the stairs, watching my steps and making sure that Sabrina is comfortable along the way. We reached the kitchen part and I scanned my surrounding; thinking of whether to drop her on one of the chair there or bring her to her room and drop her on the sofa. I decided to go with the latter.

"Here we go," I crouched down and placed the black-haired woman on the sofa. "Does it still hurt?" I asked as I rose and turned around to face her.

Sabrina shook her head. "No, not at all…"

"Well, might as well be careful. Where's the first-aid kit?"

"E-eh? A-ah. It's…there," I followed her pointing finger and saw said kit on top of the shelf near her table.

"Wait here," I told her and went to get the kit. I noticed some papers on her table. _A story?_ I went back to her and bent down to my knee. "Let me see your ankle."

"Uhm…you don't have to…"

"I don't have to but I want to," I smiled at her. "Come on."

She hesitated for a moment but then lifted her skirt up a little to show her right ankle. I touched her ankle and examined it.

"Hmm…It's not serious," I stated and opened the kit beside me, my hand rummaged through its content. "That's a good thing," I continued and took out an ointment from the kit, rubbing it gently on her ankle. I feel her stiffened a little. "Oh, I'm sorry. Does it hurt?"

Sabrina shook her head. "N-no…It's just…I…uhm…Sorry…"

I stared at her for some seconds before broke into laughter. "You know, you can be pretty funny sometimes, Sabrina," I said and continued bandaging her ankle. "There. We're done," I nodded in satisfaction and closed the first-aid kit. "Try not to walk too much for now, okay?" I rose and walked towards the shelf, putting back the kit to its original place and went back to where Sabrina is sitting.

"O-Okay," Sabrina nodded. "Thank you very much, Mark…"

"Nah. Don't worry about it," I grinned at her. "Well then," I continued, glancing at my watch. "I'm sure your father will be here soon. I'll be off now. Take care of yourself," I added and started to walk away.

"W-wait!" Sabrina's voice stopped me on my track.

I turned around. "Something's wrong?"

"Um…N-not exactly…," she answered. "W-would you like some tea? It's the least…I can offer after your help…," she stuttered and lifted her face to face mine.

I stared at her blushing-and-nervous-at-the-same-time face. _What's the harm of having some tea? It's not like I have anything to do anyway. And leaving her all alone in her current state is not something a gentleman would do. Gosh, Mark. You should stop thinking that you're a gentleman! _"Sure, why not?" I answered and pull a chair in the kitchen and sit on it.

Sabrina's face beamed with happiness. _She seemed to love tea very much, I think. _"T-t-thank you!" she immediately rose to her feet and hurried towards the counter.

"Whoa! Careful there, Sabrina. Your ankle hasn't recovered yet," I told her, chuckling slightly at her eagerness.

She flashed a smile. "Um, what would you like? We have different kind of tea here..."

I put a finger on my chin. "Do you have Chamomile?" I saw her nodded. "Chamomile then, please."

"Please wait for a moment. I'll prepare it right away."

I watched as her brew the tea for some seconds before scanning my surrounding. _This kitchen is huge! And it got even better cooking stuffs and whatnot compare to Pierre's._

"This kitchen is huge!"I commented as Sabrina placed two cups and a teapot on the table. "I bet you have all the equipment a kitchen should have here."

"Father enjoyed cooking," Sabrina replied and poured the tea to the cups. "He's actually quite a good cook…," she added and smiled, passing a cup full with Chamomile Tea to me.

I took the cup from her hand. "Oh? That's a surprise. I never thought that Mr. Regis loves cooking. Here I am, assuming that only mining interest him."

The black-haired woman took a seat across me at the table. "Well, father is so into mining business. It's no wonder you have such thoughts," she said, bringing the cup close to her mouth and took a sip of the hot tea.

"Is that so," I imitated her action. "Mmm…This is delicious! One of the best Chamomile Tea I've ever tasted!"

Sabrina blushed. "T-thank you. A friend of father's from Zephyr Town sent us the tea as a gift."

"I see…," I nodded and continued sipping on my tea. "That town is well-known for its fresh and clean air. No wonder the tea taste so good."

There was a moment of silence before I decided to break the awkward moment. "What about you, Sabrina?"

"Huh? What about…me?" she lifted her face to face mine.

"Cooking. Are you good in it?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not…I'm not as good as father…"

"It means that you can cook," I grinned at her. "Is there any food that you enjoy cooking the most?"

"E-eh? Me? I guess…It's Steamed Cake…"

I stared at her. "Steamed Cake?"

She blushed. "I-is something wrong with…that?" she asked.

"Oh, no, no, no…," I waved my hand at her. "Of course not! It's just…I never expected that the dish would be a simple one. I mean, you are rich and…yeah," I scratched my chin, feeling a little embarrassed to judge Sabrina's choice of food in cooking.

I heard her chuckled. _Now that's rare. _"It's my first time seeing you laughing, Sabrina," I commented.

The black-haired woman immediately stopped. "Uhm…," she stuttered. "I-is it…bad?"

"What? No! Of course not! In fact," I replied, placing both elbow on the table and smiled at her. "I'd like to see you smile more. It's such a waste for a pretty face like yours to be decorated only with frowns and depressed expression."

Her face went redder than before. "I-I…I'm not…that pretty…," her eyes found interest on the teacup in her hand.

"You just didn't see it," I added, reaching for the teapot near my cup. "I think you're…beautiful…" _Cough. Cough. Cough. For the love of Harvest Goddess…Why did I..?_

The atmosphere between us turned awkward again. I tapped my finger on the table, thinking very hard what to say next to break the silence. Sabrina sitting across me adjusted her glasses; her face is at a reddest level that I've seen today. _Me and my stupid big mouth-!_

"Umm, you know…," I was about to talk nonsense when someone cuts my sentence.

"Why, hello Mark," said voice greeted me. I automatically turned to the source of the voice. "I can smell the tea from downstairs. It's Chamomile, no?"

_Uh-oh. Here comes the vampire-wannabe president… _"Hello Mr. Regis," I forced a smile. "Sorry. I didn't notice you were standing there."

The vampire let out a laugh. _I still think his laugh is creepy._"As a matter of fact, I just arrived 10 seconds ago," he said and turned to her daughter, staring at her for some seconds before turning his head back to me. "I see you both enjoy the tea my friend Claude gave me."

"Uh, yes. Very much. It was delicious."

"But of course! Someone with a status as mine wouldn't want anything else but the best ingredients for my food," he added and laughed again. _Goosebumps all over my body!_ "What's the occasion?"

I tilted my head, confused at his question. "What's the occasion what?"

"Ah, father," Sabrina came to the rescue._ Or should I say cuts in the conversation? _"I fell and twisted my ankle at the beach. Mark…uhm, he helped me home," she continued, never mentioning the part where I gave her a piggyback. _Not that I ever wanted her to tell Mr. Regis that._

The vampire-wannabe president's jaw dropped. "Are you okay, my dear?" he hurried to her daughter, kneeling down to his knee. "Which ankle?"

"Father!" Sabrina cried. "I-I'm okay! Mark already treated it so you…don't have to.."

Regis's face lit up. "Oho?" he rose and turned to me. "I must thank you, Mark," he smiled. _His smile's creepier than his laugh. _"I must reward you with something."

"What? No! Uh, what I mean is...it's okay!"

"Nonsense! You've earned yourself a reward for helping my precious daughter. I insist on giving you something."

_Uh-oh…Please don't let it be a marriage blessing…_ "Mr. Regis, I-"I tried to reason with him.

"Sabrina dear," he turned to his daughter, completely ignoring me. "Can you make more tea? I'm taking out the sweets I made last night," he turned back to me. "A good tea goes better with delicious sweets, don't you think so, Mark?" he smiled again.

_I don't think I can run from this one. _"O-of course, Mr. Regis," I answered him; my mouth hurt from the smiles I forced to come out. _Hoo boy. This is going to be a long evening._

…

Winter XX, Year X

I never thought things will turned out this way. I have never seen Chelsea cried that much. She always looked so happy, so full of life. Seeing her cry made me wanted to cry as well. Grumpy Man, I know I've wished that you just disappear and all, never meet Chelsea, never fall in love with her, never whatsoever that involving her. I know I'm blaming you for taking her away from me, for going to be her husband 2 days from now. I never wish you well, but I never wish you to die as well. So why did things be like this? I always thought you're strong, seeing that you can carry sachets of animal food at a time and lasso animals that are on loose. Why did you leave her alone? Why did you have to die in that shipwreck?

* * *

**A/N: **Man. I sure love making Vaughn the victim in my story… OTL I'm fast when I'm in the mood… n.n;


End file.
